Ancylotherium
Ancylotherium is a genus of Chalicotheres that roamed Eurasia and Africa during the Miocene and Pleistocene epochs. Like some of its relatives, Ancylotherium walked on the palms of its hands and looked somewhat like a horse. It had a horizontal back, long neck, low skull, long arms with big claws and short legs. It lived in the ancient Savannahs of Eurasia and Africa, where it evolved to eat grass and leaves from trees. They co-existed in Africa with our ancient ancestors. Like all other chalicotheres, they became extinct. Walking with...=Walking with Beasts features an Ancylotherium in one of its episodes, while stock footage from Walking with Beasts is also used for Walking with Cavemen's first episode. Species The species is Ancylotherium hennigi since it is shown in Africa. The other species lived in Eurasia. History and Design: It first appeared in Walking with Beasts, but was featured as Stock footage in Walking with Cavemen. It is a re-texture of the Chalicotherium from the earlier episode with slight edits made to the model, most notably the hands which seem to be simply hooved hands rather than the clawed ones of the Chalicotherium. The Ancylotherium is golden in coloration, with a white counter-shaded underside. The lower arm and leg are black in color however the hands and feet seem to revert back to a lighter color. The face has a black mask on it, however the cheeks are white and it has large white stripes running along on its back. Inaccuracies #The skull is too high #The neck is too short #The back has a sloping/gorilla posture rather than a horizontal one. #The arms are too long #It lacks claws, instead having bumps for claws #The legs are too short role It is present as a side creature featured on the screen for a few minutes, essentially a filler perhaps? It is first shown as a small herd appearing out of the jungle around the savannah. They travel towards the small lake to drink alongside the Australopithecus. After that they are shown in a mixed group of Ancylotherium and Australopithecus. One Ancylotherium was feeding on fruits lying on the ground, however an Australopithecus showed up and decided to scare it away so that it could have the fruits for itself. ancylo1.PNG ancylo2.PNG ancylo3.PNG ancylo4.PNG ancylo5.PNG ancylo6.PNG ancylo7.PNG ancylo8.PNG ancylo9.PNG ancylo10.PNG ancylo11.PNG ancylo12.PNG ancylo13.PNG ancylo14.PNG ancylo15.PNG ancylo16.PNG ancylo17.PNG |-|NHK=The Ancylotherium in NHK's documentary "Out of the Cradle" is easily the most up to date reconstruction of that genus featured in paleo-media so far. Species The species is Ancylotherium hennigi since it is shown in Africa. The other species lived in Eurasia. History and Design: It only makes a 2 second cameo. Its design is based on that of the Okapi. Inaccuracies none role It is a cameo animal that appears for a few seconds and is gone the next. ancylo18.PNG ancylo19.PNG Trivia #Although it appears in the clips uploaded on NHK's youtube channel, we never get to see it in the documentary itself. #Its coloration is based on the modern day Okapi. Category:Neogene Category:Miocene Category:Africa Category:Africa (Miocene) Category:Walking with Cavemen Category:Walking with series Category:Walking with Beasts Category:Current NHK series